Four animatronics and a Baby
by Mo Will
Summary: After closing time Bonnie was planning to just get the night over with until he hears a sound near the stage, He looked and saw a basket with a blanket covering an item that will change his life (Possibly Freddy's too)


It was a quiet night at the Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. It was already twelve o' clock and that's when the animatronics; Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy become auto active, which means they can roam whenever and wherever they please and do whatever they want. They usually try to catch the night guard but since he was on his day off, the security room was off limits. Right now, Bonnie was on the stage tuning his guitar like he usually does.

"Its so boring around here without any security guards to catch." Bonnie said to himself. He placed his guitar beside him and stood up. He figured that he could just walk around until five A.M. He walked off the stage and headed down the hall only to bump into Freddy along the way.

"Whoops! Sorry Freddy, didn't see you there." Freddy was the boss, the lead singer, and Bonnie's best friend of all the animatronics. Though at most points he's a very serious guy however, He was playful and liked to joke around when he felt like it. He also preferred to not be treated like he was in charge. He just wanted to be treated like the rest of the animatronics.

"It's alright Bonnie, where were you headed anyway?"

"I was just walking around, it gets pretty boring here without a security guard."

"True, but don't wander off to far, remember that we have to be back in our places at five A.M." Bonnie mentally sighed, that was the annoying part of Freddy's personality. He was too overprotective, and not just with Bonnie, but with every other animatronic!

"I won't Freddy." After saying goodbye Bonnie continued to walk around the building. So far, he has seen nothing interesting. He saw that Chica was in the Kitchen making pizza, Foxy was asleep in pirates cove, and he decided to skip Springtrap. Springtrap was always in the safe room, he was always a bit of an egoistic animatronic. Though he means no harm, he always treats Bonnie like he was his little brother and to be honest, even though it was nice of Springtrap to care for him in a brotherly like way, it was annoying.

Bonnie looked at the clock and saw that it now four-thirty,

"I guess I should get back to the stage," he said as he started to walk back. When he made it back to the stage he noticed something was different. He saw a basket sitting on one of the party tables,

'How did a basket get in here when the pizzeria is closed?' He went up to it, but with caution. He didn't know what could be in the basket. Still being cautious, he poked at the item that was covered with a blanket. As soon as he touched it the item twitched and made sound that sounded…Human. He started to pick up the blanket, but the item twitched again, and Bonnie jerked his hand back,

'Geez! How do I know if this is not some kind of animal that will attack me? Wait a minute…I'm technically a robotic animal, and I attack the night guard.' He thought. He tried to pull the blanket bac again but very slowly. He managed to pull it half way back and peeked inside. What he saw made him gasp. There was a small, little baby bundle in the basket, but it wasn't a normal baby. Half of her head was made into a robotic figure. She was a quarter cyborg. Bonnie kind of figured it out that she was a girl because her face showed a female appearance. Getting back to the task at hand, Bonnie didn't really know what to do with her.

"What am I supposed to do with this…or her?" He asked himself. Suddenly he felt a tap on his metal shoulder that made him jump. He turned and saw that it was Chica and Foxy.

"Hey Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed excitedly. Chica was one of the other animatronics that was a bit more of the excited one when she was on free roam mode. Foxy was more of the quiet pirate since he enjoyed the silence in Pirate cove.

"Guys, shhh! Don't let Freddy hear you!" Bonnie half whispered half shouted. Chica and Foxy looked at him strangely.

"Ye be acting strange me matie. What kind of bootie is ye hiding?" Foxy asked. Bonnie hesitated for a moment,

"Do you guys promise not to tell Freddy?" He asked sternly. Chica and Foxy nodded though they were confused about Bonnie's behavior. Bonnie took a deep breath and stepped out of the way. When Foxy and Chica looked, Chica squealed.

"She's so cute!"

"Chica! Not so loud! We can't let Freddy hear us!" Chica blushed and muttered an apology.

"Lad, why is this young lassie in the pizzeria?" Foxy asked curiously,

"I don't know, I just found her in this basket. I'm scared to tell Freddy because he wouldn't like the idea of a human baby in the pizzeria." Bonnie explained.

"But she's not really all human, Half of her head is all animatronic wiring. Except its more cyborg looking," Chica said as she got a closer look. Foxy then came up with an idea.

"Why don't ye take her to the empty closet. Nobody shall bother the lassie there. Plus, ye aint got to worry about Freddy finding her." Bonnie thought for a moment,

"That sounds like a good idea, but we still need to know what to name her and how to take care of her." Bonne said. Suddenly the door to the pizzeria opened. They all turned and saw an adult female.

"I can't believe they made me work at this time of night," She complained. She looked and saw the three animatronics.

"Well, we got our answer." Chica said

"Okay, so here are the diapers, the toys, and the baby formula,"

"Thank you, Hannah," After explaining everything, Hannah offered to go to the store to buy the baby supplies,

"No problem, now if you have any problems just read this book," Hannah gave Bonnie a book on caring for babies. Hannah then left to go to the security room, leaving the three animatronics alone,

"Well, we've got the supplies, what do we do now?" Chica asked. Bonnie picked up the basket and started going into the closet.

"Its almost six A.M. The girl should sleep until then, but I will need you two to take turns secretly to take care of her." He explained,

"Ye keep calling the lassie 'her' as if she aint got no name," Foxy mentions.

"Well okay smarty fox, what do you suggest we name her?" Chica asked, crossing her arms. Foxy then got quiet, for he didn't know what to name the baby,

"Um…I've always liked the name Emma or Emmie," Bonnie said Chica and Foxy looked at each other,

"Both sound good…but how about…Emmia? That way both names will be present, and we could call her Emma or Emmie when we want to give her a nickname." Chica suggested. Both Bonnie and Foxy agreed. Suddenly they all looked at the clock and saw that it was five fifty-nine A.M.

"Oh no! It's almost six! Guys, get in position!" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy left the closet, but not before making sure that Emmia was comfortable, and got to their places. Chica and Bonnie got up to the stage and Foxy went to his curtain in Pirates cove. Freddy came in last and stood in the middle of Bonnie and Chica. Before the clock struck six, Freddy leaned over and whispered to Bonnie,

"I heard a lot of talking between you, Chica, and Foxy. What was that all about?" Bonnie frantically tried to come up with a quick lie.

"Oh! Uh…Chica found a…Rat! She was screaming and me and Foxy were trying to get it, but it was too fast." Freddy looked at Bonnie as if he didn't buy that excuse, but he decided not to say anything as the door to the pizzeria opened and the children started to pile in.

After a whole day of singing and dealing with hyper children, the clock finally struck twelve and the pizzeria was finally closed. Freddy stepped down from the stage and was getting read to do his normal routine and free roam, but he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a cry and it was coming from the closet beside the stage. He stepped up to the door and opened it.

Bonnie Chica jumped off the stage so that they could meet up with Foxy.

"Alright, we managed to keep Emmia safe and away from Freddy's sight," Chica said. Bonnie and Foxy nodded, but suddenly Bonnie asked a question.

"Uh guys? Did one of you remember to check on Emmia while I was performing? It was all silent at that point.

"No, I thought Foxy did," Chica said, but Foxy only shook his head.

"Afraid no lassie." They all looked at each other before rushing to the door and opened it. To their surprise, they saw Freddy, sitting on the floor…With Emmia on his lap. Freddy has made a bottle for her and was feeding her.

"Freddy?" Chica called. Freddy turned his head to look at them.

"Yes?" Bonnie came up front between Foxy and Chica

"How did you…? When did you…? I thought- "

"You thought that you could hide her from me. Well you were wrong. I heard a noise in the closet and I went to see what I was. I came in and found her on the floor looking like she was hungry. I found a baby book that said how to make a baby bottle, so I made one for her." Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all stood silently, not knowing what to say. Looks like they all deserve to give Freddy an explanation.

"And that how we found her." Bonnie said. They all went back to the stage room where Chica and Foxy were on the floor while Bonnie was beside Freddy, who was still holding Emmia, on stage.

"You're not going to make up get rid of her, are you Freddy?" Chica asked, afraid of the answer that she might receive. Freddy was silent before he spoke,

"Where would we put her Chica? It's raining outside and there's no home that would just take her out of the blue. We need to know more about her and where she came from before we send her away." The other three animatronics sighed in relief. Glad that Freddy was going to spare Emmia's life,

"Thank you, Freddy," Bonnie said. Freddy smiled at him before passing Emmie to him. As Bonnie cradled Emmia she gurgled happily and snuggled against Bonnie,

"Well, it looks like we have a new member of the Fazbear pizzeria," Chica said while Foxy just smiled.


End file.
